reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Agustin Allende page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Character Categories Hello. Recently I've seen the work you've been doing on pages with regards to categorization. While most of this is helpful, and greatly appreciated, there is one thing I think you might want to change. The Multiplayer characters should not be added to the Deceased Characters category, since they are never killed for good (like the single player characters.) While some of them use the same models as storyline characters who die, these characters have different names in SP and are therefore not the same people. If you continue to add more pages to categories, could you possibly leave all of the multiplayer guys out of the Deceased Characters section? Just to avoid confusion. Thanks. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 12:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey man, thanks for undoing that edit by Geek2995. He's been dealt with. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bonnie Trivia LOL, nah man. That stuff is pointless. You can go ahead and remove it :) Thanks for pointing it out. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 15:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 03:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blackwater Police Department Yeah, I think that's a mistake. I know there is an officer that the link was probably intended for, but I don't know his name off the top of my head. That page is kind of a mess and has been marked for deletion - I think some of the contents will likely be merged into the main Blackwater page and others into Law Enforcement or other pages. 2ks4 (talk) 16:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :If you think the page is (or can be) worthwhile, please add a comment to that effect on its talk page - that's where discussion about deletions takes place. I haven't visited that page much, but I think the thinking behind marking it for deletion was that the Blackwater police department doesn't play a significant role in the game, so any information about it could just go in a section on the Blackwater page. :If you want to make improvements to the page, feel free to do so. If the page remains, it would have been improved, and if the contents are merged elsewhere then it would be improved contents being merged. :2ks4 (talk) 17:28, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unicorn trivia Yeah, I saw that. It's not that it's irrelevant, but it is speculation, and speculation isn't allowed on articles. I've removed it now. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I figured as much. *shrug*. It's okay, not everyone possesses the wit to insult someone intelligently... XD As for the block, I can't say anything since I'm not an admin... but I agree that something should be taken care of, since the guy is obviously lying - as if he thinks the admins are stupid enough to believe such drivel about brothers and other such bullshit. Some people just kill me with their lack of sense. "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 13:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! :) : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 23:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Ilan xd, I know you left the message on 2ks4's talk page, but I felt like I should respond. As for the template for ''Red Dead Revolver'' characters, it already exists. However, if you plan on editing or creating new articles for characters in Red Dead Revolver, please refrain from using that template. Instead, use this one. Thank you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think rather than a character infobox, you may be looking for a character navbox. The infobox, as Hobbes noted, already exists and is already used on many Revolver character pages. The navbox would go at the bottom of the page and provide links to all characters. :I've started a navbox for Revolver characters at Template:Navbox Revolver Characters. There are distinctions between Central characters, Major characters, etc. that I'm not sure how to split the Revolver characters into (since I haven't played the game), but I'll make a guess at it, then see if someone more familiar with the characters can sort them properly. Here's what it looks like so far (only a few characters have been added so far): :2ks4 (talk) 05:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:American Army Captain I just re-watched the ending, and the American Army Captain is not part of the team that surrounds Marston at the barn. There are, however, 2 Eric Morgansons and 1 Jan Booth, but no AAC. I've seen AAC in that mission. I believe he is part of the fourth wave of attackers, though it may be the fifth. He charges down the hill and either you have to shoot him, or Jack does. After killing the wave, I ran to the corpses to loot and found his body. I hope this clarifies. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 11:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Antagonist category I can see where you're coming from, but there are a few things I'd like to say. First, I don't think Abraham Reyes should be put into the category for his role in Undead Nightmare, due to the fact that Undead Nightmare isn't canon, and he's also a zombie (it could be argued that it's not really him, if you know what I mean). Second, I think the original plan was to add everyone who played an antagonistic role, no matter how small. Take Alwyn Lloyd and Leander Holland, for example: They had a small role in the game, but at no point during their appearance did they benefit Marston. Their entire role, however small, in the game was to work against Marston, and that labels them as antagonists. That said, I still see what you're getting at and will discuss this subject with the other admins sometime soon. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Images I´m finish in 5 minutes and you can use the images. user:Chiquito de la calza/character multiplayer--Chiquito 15:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Oh thank you. It is very difficult to have three wikis and you do not help anyone ... Apart, English wikis, where I helped . 112 multiplayer character finished (And more tomorow,... in my profile).--Chiquito 15:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Me IM BACK AND BOY U BETTER STOP LLoyd? In this list don´t exist,...50px--Chiquito 18:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Alright, I'll keep my eye on him. Thanks for the heads-up. As for protecting the Weapons in Redemption page, I'll bring it up with Jack and see what he thinks. It's a busy article, so I'll leave that decision to him. Also, thanks for fighting that . I blocked him for ever. Sorry I didn't do it sooner, but I'm a little caught up with Skyrim right now :D So, yeah, thanks for all that and I'll talk to Jack about protecting that page. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Template hello again. I'm making a new template but gives me error. You can test it? When I many times the arrow to the right, is put into edit mode and do not know if my problem--Chiquito 18:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oks, Thanks--Chiquito 18:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lucky? I know right! I wasn't even aware of the 2nd one for quite some time. I think the trophies are rigged... Not that I'm complaining :P Darth Hendrix 23:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hey man, thanks for catching those edits made by that one annon. He's apparently been blocked before, so I took it upon myself to shut him down for a year. Keep doin' wut you doin' :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 12:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Good Call Thanks for undoing the "deceased" designations someone added to the character list. I just don't understand why people want to spoil this game for others... :/ Anyway, cheers! - JackFrost23 18:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Title for Series of RDR Short Stories Hey, Ilan! I'm sending this message out to every registered user who read and reviewed my RDR short story. Read this blog and vote or comment. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 02:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New Story What's up, Ilan? I just posted a new story and I'd like for you to check it out. Also, if you don't want to keep getting messages whenever I post a new story, tell me so in a message. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 17:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. I appreciate it, man. And Happy New Years to you as well!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 18:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE Congrats Thanks, man! Congrats to you, too!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 14:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin page I like it - it adds a little fun to the page. If the other admins agree it's a good idea, then I'll put in my claim for this guy as my avatar: 2ks4 (talk) 17:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC)